Rebirth
by Namine Zenitram
Summary: (years after second season) Ciel Phantomhive, now known in the demon was must now find a soul to go into contracting. With the help of Sebastian they have no trouble finding someone. Aria Spellbound acts like every advrage teen, looks can be deceiving. Did Sebastion pick the right person for his master, or is there something else up his sleeves? SebxCiel OCxOC.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

Namine: Guess who's back, back again. -does a little dance-

Sebastian: It is an honor to have you write your comeback story about us.

Namine: Thanks Sebastian! Don't worry peeps im still the same as always...ok maybe not, did i really say peeps.

DDinomite: hey remember me? It's Diana, you know the funny one...made bad sasuke jokes...nothing huh.

Namine: remember your fanfic name was IdkADDjk :P

Ritsoka: just start the story babe

Namine: right! anyway enjoy

Intro: A Doves Shadow

Aria Spellbound is your everyday seventeen year old girl. As such, she is currently in her room, lying on her bed listening to music. It was a simple room. Her wooden desk and dresser moved next to one another. Her bed was opposite of her walk in closet, Next to that stood her amoar. It had a built in mirror showing a reflection, made the room seem bigger than it really was. There would be a light breeze, but the window was closed, white curtains unmoving. "Im soo bored a meteor could hit me and I wouldn't care."

She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair like it was her favorite toy. Aria's eyes were on her wall at the moment. She carefully looked at each of the birds on the wall and waited. One of the birds moved its head, Aria smiled. "I found you. That's cheating you know, giving away you're hiding spot like that."

The bird flew off the wall, its two dimensional body becoming three dimensional in a matter of seconds. It landed on her stomach, which made Aria giggle and sit up to pet the bird. She had given him the name Astian.

Aria is a special girl, her mother is a witch and her grandmother was the grand witch. They are the most powerful and respected women in their clan. Aria's eyes traveled to the window. She started to think back to when she was a child.

_"Never open the window of the third floor Aria." Her grandmother told her, sitting in the living room with a small Aria in her lap._

_"Why not grandma?" was her replay, but her grandma just say._

_"You're a Spellbound." she smiled; run her fingers through Aria's hair, and say, "Wait until you're eighteen. That's when your power is the strongest."_

As Aria was thinking back she didn't realize she had walked over to the window, the sun was like a beautifully painted picture. Astian was flying around and landed on her shoulder.

"What do you think Astian? Should I open it?" Aria asked. The bird gave a happy CHIRP, and flew to the window sill. Aria thought and smiled. Her grandma didn't say she couldn't crack the window open. Besides, she was going to be eighteen in a month. She put her fingers on the window. She could hear the window mocking her. Finally she opened it just a crack. She could hear the WOOSH of the wind. It was the calm before the storm, nothing but quite at first.

Suddenly the window flew open, she stepped back shocked. Then she heard the ruffles of feathers. Her bird friend, and the rest of the birds on the wall turn to a shade of the darkest black Aria had ever seen as the birds on the wall came to life before her eyes! The birds flew out the window, almost to test their freedom before returning into the room. Aria continued to watch as they came together to form, legs? And arms? A body! Scared Aria took a few steps back and tripped landing in a sitting position on her bed. Out of the flock of darkness stepped out a well dressed man, his hair jet black and slightly slicked back. He wore what was like a victorian era butler suite.

"Is this a spell?" Aria thought as the tall man gave her a smile and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to finally talk to you in my true form Miss Aria spellbound." Aria thought for a moment.

How did this man, if thats even what he was, know her name? A shiver went down her spine. The man noticed it and frowned.

"Come now, I know I look different without the feathers and all" The Man then smirked still in bowing position, eyes closed.

"You are a lovely little lady, and smart I might add. The name you gave me was so close to my original." Aria's eyes widen, was that really Astion, the beautiful white bird she thought she made up with her magic? His presence was so dark she swore the sun died when he appeared.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid they will have to wait." Astian took out a pocket watch from his coat pocket, frowning at it before putting it way. "he is waiting after all." Astian finally stood up right and extended his hand.

"I would like it a lot if you wouldn't be afraid of me." Aria looked Astian over, He never took his eyes off her and smiled, Aria couldn't help but feel that the smile was comforting, yet his eyes shown a vision of death. What awaited her she did not know, but she did know that for some strange reason she could trust him, and that's all it took for her to slip her hand into his.

Namine: ...Sooooo? what you think so far? I'm sure I don't really have to say who Astian is correct?

DDinomite: Idk what do you think sebAstian?

Sebastian: At least she tried to be creative and not use "Sebby" or that horrible "batty" name i was given.

Ritsoka: Batty...

DDinomite: Wasn't it Basty in the japanese version?

Namine: ANWAY. Thank you for reading and i hope you like the next chapter coming up.


End file.
